The Return of the Viper
by Lilith0376
Summary: An old enemy has return and he has revenge in his mind.
1. Part 1

Return of the Viper  
  
Part 1  
  
"It is time for me to bring about my revenge against those bionic six; they tried to stop me once, but this time I will be victorious". Hiss! "They will not win this time I am the Viper"! "I found a way to stop them from erasing my memory. No one, no one will be able to stop me". Ha ha ha! "Those bionic six will never know what hit them once I unleash my newest weapon on them". The snake said as he held in its tail a small bomb and its eyes glowed at the though of destroying the people that nearly wiped out his memory. "Soon, soon I will make them pay for what they did to me hiss, they will be sorry they ever mettle with me".  
  
At the Bennett household . . . "I'm glad we have the whole house all to ourselves." Jack said to his wife. "Me too, Jack. It's been so long since we last had some time to ourselves." Helen said to him. "I'm glad the kids are out of the house for good." Jack told her. "I miss them so much. I can't believe it's been 4 years since our youngest went off to college." Said she. Helen and Jack were now living alone since the last of their children had gone out into the world on his own; JD and Josephine were using their great scientific knowledge in France, Eric was now working for the U.S. government and Sarah had become a respected doctor in Our Lady of Angels hospital in Portland, Bunji and Momo had just graduated from the University of Tokyo both of them decided to major in business but his parents knew the two had martial arts in their minds; lastly there were Meg and Frederich, he was working for the German military as an engineer and Meg who wanted to become a doctor change her major for interior design and was now working for a highly respectable designing company in Germany.  
  
"I hope the kids will come to visit soon." Said Helen. "I too hope they come back soon, but you have to remember they have their own lives now. Do you remember when they were little and we couldn't wait to get them out of the house?" He asked. "Yes I remember. They used to drive us up the wall with all their bickering, specially Meg and Eric." She said. "Good thing those two don't live under the same roof or they would be driving Sarah and Frederich up the wall too." Jack said with a laugh. The two had wonderful memories of their kids; Helen took out all the photos she ever took of her children and with each one she and Jack marbled at just how much their children had change over the course of their lives.  
  
The viper was on his hiding place plotting his move. "I know what I'll do hiss. I'll attack Ocean city again but this time I'll sink it with the bionic six in it." He said. The huge snake finish making all the other bombs he would need to sink the city and the one weapon he knew would help him defeat his enemies. "At last it is finish!" He said. "With this bionic draining gun I'll be able to stop those bionics once and for all. They will be no more and I will have completed one of my missions; after I'm done with them I will destroy Scarab and his ragtag gang of fools, they will never know what hit them." The viper was very proud of himself for all his planning, soon he would head out to destroy all his enemies and take control of the world himself. "The only thing I need to do now is use my new machine to make me 100 times stronger, faster, and more deadly." He said.  
  
"Move you fools we haven't got all day." Scarab yelled at the gang. "You would think that Scarabina would not allow him to yell at us." Black widow complained to Sword mistress. "I know what you mean, but that fat witch only thinks about herself and Scarab and nothing else." Gorgona said to them. "Darlings better get used to it!" Said Madame O. "What are you ugly witches talking about?" Scarab yelled at the four women. "Nothing darling, nothing at all." Madame O said to him. "I don't believe you for one minute. Now tell me what was it that you were talking about! One thing I do know is that you four talk badly about Scarabina and me; that will stop this very moment or else!" "Or else what, fatso." Black widow said defiantly. "Or else I will use my punishing ray on you and hang you by your ugly hair from the ceiling!" He told her. The women stop all their talking at once and continued on with their tasks.  
  
"I see Scarab is giving the women a hard time again." Laugh Glove. "I'm glad it's not us." Chopper told him. "Yeah, the boss is happy with our work." Mechanic said. "I don't care if he is happy as long as he stays out of our way." Glove told him. "One of this days those four witches are going to give me a heart attack." Scarab complained. "What is the matter oh great Dr. Scarab." Glove said sarcastically. "Can it Glove or you will suffer the same punishment those four will if they don't keep their mouths shot." Scarab said as he looked at the women. "If he thinks he is going to get away with this insult he definitely crazy." Gorgona said. "I think it is time we toppled the two fatsos and make this our place." Madame O said. "Yes, not a bad idea at all, but what are going to do with the men?" Black widow asked. "Don't worry about them. You can leave them to me." Swords mistress told her.  
  
"Bionic-1, Mother-1, come in this is Sharp!" Helen and Jack heard their computer say. "Bionic-1 online professor. What is it?" "Bionic-1 you will not believe this; the Viper is back!" Sharp said. "The Viper? How can that be?" Helen asked. "I don't know Mother-1 but you have to finish what you started, I already contacted the others and they are on their way." Said Sharp. "Where is the viper exactly prof?" Helen asked. "The viper is attacking Ocean city again!" He answered. "What!?" Both Helen and Jack said at once. "I have no idea what it wants in there, but you have to stop it before it is too late. Sharp out." "You know what this means, right?" Jack asked his wife. "Yes, it is time for Bionic-1 and Mother-1 to make an appearance." "Yes and it also means you will get to see your kids." He said. "Bionics On!!!" 


	2. Part 2

Return of the Viper  
  
Part 2  
  
"I can't believe that snake is back!" Said Eric. "Ok, since four of us haven't had the pleasure of dealing with the Viper what can we expect from if?" Josephine asked him. "You can expect anything and everything from that slithering snake!" Bunji told her. "How big is it?" Momo wanted to know. "The Viper can alter its size at will, it will not be easy to get rid of it." Said JD. "How did you defeat it last time?" Frederich asked. "We acted without thinking and Meg played a loud hawk screech." Bunji told him. "Yeah and it was very easy for you to act without thinking!" Meg teased her brother. Bunji just glared at her. The others just laughed at the two of them.  
  
The young bionics met with Bionic-1 and Mother-1 one-hour later near Ocean city. "I'm so glad to see you arrived safely." Bionic-1 told the kids at first seeing them. "I miss you so much." Helen told her children as she hugged and kissed them one by one. "We are glad to see you too, mom." Bunji said trying to evade a motherly kiss. "Where is the Viper?" JD asked. His father said "We saw it hiding in between the building; you have to remember what happened last time so we will not be taken by surprise." "What did it do to you last time?" Momo asked. "Since its body is mechanical we climbed on it thinking it was a railway." Eric told her. "What do you mean by 'its body is mechanical'?" Asked Frederich. "What he means is that the Viper is biomechanical like us, but unlike us his outer body is all metal not skin like a real snake." JD answered him. "How did it come to be?" Sarah asked, but before her question was answer the Viper showed up and attacked the unsuspecting bionics.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Josephine. "That was the Viper." Meg told her. "I have you know Bionic six. What is this? There are ten of you know? How can that be?" The Viper hissed. "Surprise Viper. I hope you are ready to be eliminated." Bionic-1 said. "No matter I will get rid of all of you!" The Viper once more mounted its attack, but the Bionic 10 matched his firepower to the last laser. "You will not defeat me"! Hissed the huge snake. Just then more trouble came down upon the bionics, Scarab and Scarabina joined the Viper to destroy their common enemies. "Attack! Destroy the Bionic 10!" Scarab commanded his men.  
  
"Scarab? What are you doing here?" Asked the snake. "What does it look like we're doing? We are going to destroy those bionics once and for all, and you will not stop us." Said Scarab. "Looks like my luck has turn for the better." The Viper thought. "I will get rid of Scarab and all those who have joined him." Soon the Viper attack not only the bionics but Scarab and his gang too. "What is that slithering snake doing?" Scarab asked. "I think he wants to kill us too, boss!" Mechanic said as he hid behind Glove. "You never told me a mechanical snake would be involve in destroying the bionics!" Scarabina yelled at him.  
  
Soon both the Bionic 10 along with Scarab, Scarabina and their henchmen had join forces to stop the Viper. But the Viper had anticipated this union and made plans just for such an occasion. "You will all die! Hissed the snake. "That is what you think, Viper." Bionic-1 said. Suddenly explosions began to rock the city and the Viper flew away. "What is happening?" Asked Gorgona. "The city is sinking!" Mother-1 called out. "That treacherous did this! He will pay for this outraged!" Scarab yelled out. "We have to leave, now!" Black widow called out. Scarab and his troop soon departed the city but the bionic stayed to ensure the safety of all the within.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Rock-1. "We have to stop the city from sinking or everyone and everything will be swallow by the sea!" IQ said. "Bionic 10 prepare to dive!" Bionic-1 called out. The bionics dove into the ice water desperately trying to save the city; they use the bionic link, but just before the city was save the Viper came once more at them and this time the bionics had no place to hide. "I have you know bionics!" Said the snake. He came in full force striking IQ and Falkner. Down the two went into the darkness of the ocean the others could not help them; they still had to protect the city and their residents, and the Viper came once more at them hoping to strike more of them down, drown them, kill them, or have them for a meal.  
  
"Just a little more bionics!" Mother-1 encouraged the kids and her husband. "You will not escape me! I will have my revenge!" Before he could do any more damage the bionics had saved the city and used their link one more time to draw the snake away. "We did it! The snake it's gone!" Cheered Sports-1. "Yes, but we have to find IQ and Falkner or they will die under the pressure of the ocean." Ninja-1 told him. The bionics used Sky Dancer to aid them in their search to no avail the two bionics were nowhere to be found. 


	3. Part 3

Return of the Viper  
  
Part 3  
  
"No sign of them yet?" A distraught Lace asked. "No, not yet." Answered an equally distraught Rock-1. "I can't believe that snake had so much power. How did he come to it?" Asked Karate-1. "I don't know son. Lace, what do you think cause the snake to become so powerful? I know you just met it and I know you miss IQ badly but you are the only one who can help us at this moment." Said Bionic-1. Lace just looked at him but did not answer; her thoughts were on her beloved JD and what might have happen to him. "Lace you have to help us now. You know that is what IQ would have wanted you to do." Mother-1 said softly.  
  
"Mom, I mean Mother-1 you can use your ESP to locate them. Can you not?" Asked Rock-1 hopefully. "I've tried honey, but I didn't picked up anything. I'm sorry." Both Rock-1 and Lace looked at each other, tears filling their eyes, finally falling down their cheeks. Ninja-1 and Dance-1 gather the two in their arms, their tears stained the uniforms but that did not matter their best friends were in dire need of them emotionally. "Girls why don't you four go to one of the rooms in Sky Dancer and stay there for a little while." Bionic-1 said to them. He knew the four of them had become like sisters and right now he didn't want to part them, the best medicine was to keep them together; they had come to depend on each other emotionally and he would not deprive them of that.  
  
"Bionic-1 what are we going to do if we never find them?" Asked Sports-1. "Do not say, we will find them, alive." Said his father. "But what if we don't?" Karate-1 pressed on. "We will find them, don't asked what will happen if we don't." He said once more. "Bionic-1, I can sense the Viper, he is back!" Mother-1 informed him. "Karate-1 call the girls and tell them to come back and take their positions, hurry!" Karate-1 did as his father instructed and ran to find the girls. "Here you are! Come with me, the viper is headed our way and we have to stop it!" "He's back!" "Already?" The four asked at once. "Yes he is, Bionic-1send me to get you, hurry we haven't much time! Karate-1 urged the girls.  
  
Karate-1 and the girls got back just in time, the viper was already chasing them. "What is that snake doing?" Dance-1 asked. "He wants to bring us down!" Said Sports-1. "Isn't that thing happy enough to have taken down IQ and Falkner." Lace said angrily. "It doesn't matter what we think, that thing is not going to be happy until all of us are dead." Rock-1 told her. "We will stop it! Isn't that true team?" Dance-1 said cheerily. "Yes!!!" The other said in unison. "Lets get to work guys!" Bionic-1 further added. Unfortunately the Viper had anticipated what they might do and attack before his enemies had a chance to do anything.  
  
Sky dancer felt to the waters below taking with her the rest of the bionics, but that was not to be the end of them. The bionics quickly rose to the surface and once more their enemy came back at them with even more determination. "Bionic-1, boys! Look out!" Mother-1 screamed but it was too late the Viper hit them hard sinking the reaming bionic men to the dark waters below. "Mother-1 what are we going to do?" Ninja-1 asked. "I don't know, I just don't know. But one thing I do know is we have to get out of here before the Viper returns." She said. The bionic women swam out of the water to the beach were they contacted prof. Sharp and told him what had happened.  
  
The mood was grim at the SPL all five bionic men were missing and there was nothing the professor or the bionic women could do. "What are we going to do prof?" Helen asked. "I don't know my dear, but if you can't sense them and the computer can't locate them either I don't know what else do." He said. "Does that mean the end of the Bionic 10?" Asked Sarah. "No, it doesn't. It just means that we have work harder to find the guys that's what it mean." Said Helen. The girls just nodded and began to think on how to find the missing bionics, but the pain of seeing them sink before their eyes was played in their minds over and over.  
  
"I think I know of someone who might be able to help us." Said Sharp. "Who?" The women wanted to know. "Scarab!" "Scarab?! Are you sure prof.?" Josephine asked. "If there is someone who knows more about the Viper than we do is Scarab. I will contact him and ask for his help in finding the Viper, but I will not tell him what happened to Bionic-1 and the others. I would hate for him to know we are five members short." Said he. Helen and the girls knew Sharp meant well but getting Scarab involve was a huge risk; he and his men were not people to be trusted. 


	4. Part 4

The Return of the Viper  
  
Part Four  
  
"What about our plan?" Asked Black Widow. "Don't worry about it darling. We will get rid of these morons in no time; now that the Viper is here I think we can find a way to use him to our purpose." Said Madame O. "And what is that purpose, may I ask." Said Gorgona. "We can find a way to have him get rid of Scarab, Scarabina and the other men without him even knowing we used him; we only have to find a way to get to do what we want." Said she. "That is nice, Madame O but, how are we going to get it to do that?" Sword Mistress asked her. "We will find a way darling, we will find a way." "Not before Scarab finds out! Darling." A male voice said. As the women turned they saw Glove standing behind them with his glove pointed their way.  
  
"Glove! What are you doing here?" Madame O asked angrily. "Well, it looks to me that I just caught a whole bunch of traitors in our mist." He said and laughed. "You will not tell Scarab or Scarabina of this!" Black Widow said and attacked him. Her web, however, was useless against his weapons and she was quickly deposed off, next Gorgona tried to stop him being unsuccessful as well; Sword Mistress and Madame O united to stop Glove but they too failed. Soon Glove was dragging the four of them to the spot where Scarab and Scarabina sat in their thrones. "What in places are you doing?" Scarabina asked outraged. "What I'm doing is bringing these four scheming witches to you for punishment!" Said he.  
  
"Punishment? Why? What did they do?" Scarab asked interested. "I heard them planning to have the Viper destroy us while they take over the operation." He said. "What? Is this true?" Scarab asked the women. "No darling, it isn't! He is lying! You know we would never do anything like that." Said Madame O. "Yes, but what would you do about me, darling?" Scarabina asked her, she knew Madame O had never liked her and she would do anything to get rid of her, but what about the women she gave powers to? Would they betray her too? Maybe. After all those women were former inmates in death row when she pulled them out of jail.  
  
"What about the rest of you? Why would help her? What has Madame O done for you? I gave you the powers you know posses, why would you betray me?" Scarabina question her women. "The reason why is because you are just like Scarab! You no longer care about us you only care about living forever". An angry Sword Mistress told her master. "Is this what its all about? I see you fools don't know me at all." Scarabina said, an evil smile spread across her lips as she pressed the bottom for the punishing ray. "I hope that reminds you ladies who is in command or else you will taste the punishing ray once more; as for you Madame O you will do as I say for now on." Scarabina said.  
  
"Sharp to Scarab! Wilmer can you hear me?" Scarab's computer said. "Sharp?! What do you want? And what are you doing in my computer's frequency?" Scarab snarled. "Wilmer I need your help with . . ." "Don't call me Wilmer! My name is Scarab!" Said he. "I'm sorry, but I need your help with the Viper." Sharp said. "The Viper? Why do you need me for? You stopped the Viper once before you can do it again, can't you?" "Yes we did, but this time the Viper has some new powers and strengths the likes we have never seen before." "Well, brother in that case I might be able to help you." Said Scarab. "Great! I will have Mother-1 and the other girls meet with you to discuss the Viper." Said Sharp.  
  
"Did you just say Mother-1?" Scarabina interrupted. "Yes, that's what I said, but I'll have you know Scarabina I do not want to you near or around her; this is only between her and my brother." "Nonsense! I want to have a word with her, after all I was model after her." Scarabina said making the point that she and Mother-1 were one and the same. "I'm sorry Scarabina but this matter is to be discuss by Mother-1 and Scarab only." Said Sharp. "Wait a minute! Why is Mother-1 doing all the talking? Where is Bionic-1?" Scarab questioned his brother. "Bionic-1 is on a special mission that is why Mother-1 is doing all the business regarding the Viper." Sharp hoped this explanation would satisfy his brother, but he was mistaken.  
  
"Is that so? We'll where is Bionic-1 at the moment? Surely you will not leave him out, would you dear brother?" Said Scarab. "Don't worry about Bionic-1. He has his own orders; I want you to meet at the following coordinates and don't try anything, is that clear? Said Sharp. "Yes brother, very clear indeed." Said Scarab. "There must be something wrong with the Bionic 10 for my brother to ask me for aid." Said Scarab. "But what is it?" Asked Scarabina. "I don't know yet, but we will play along to find out what the problem is; and when we do . . . the Bionic 10 will be no more.!" 


	5. Part 5

The Return of the Viper  
  
Part 5  
  
Mother-1 met up with Scarab the very next day at the given co-ordinates, but she wasn't so sure she wanted help from the enemy, after all he cloned her creating Scarabina; unfortunately she had not choice if she wanted to find their men. "Mother-1, how nice to see you again." Greeted Scarab. "I wish I could say the same thing." Mother-1 responded. "No need to get so defensive; I'm only here because Sharp said you needed help." He said. "Yes we do need your help, unfortunately, we need you to tell us all you know about the Viper." Said she.  
  
While Mother-1 spoke with Scarab the bionic girls monitored the meeting from afar making sure they were out of Scarab's view. But they were not the only ones watching the meeting, Scarabina and the gang were watching as well. "I have to have that woman in order to get the body I deserve." Scarabina said. "You don't need a new body, darling." Madame O said. "Keep your mouth shut, bimbo!" Scarabina yelled at her. No one noticed as the Viper approach he had picked up all of the bionics and he was more than ready to take them down.  
  
"Now I have you!" The snake called out. "Mother-1 watch out!" Ninja-1 yelled out. The Viper began to fire on both of them but thankfully missed his targets; the others soon came out of their hiding places to aid in battle. "If you think you will stop me you have another thing coming!" The Viper swoop down on them but once again miss them; he tried as hard as he could but every time his enemies stayed clear of his fire. Suddenly he showed them something they did not expect. "Look at who I have with me! " He hissed. Opening his breast he revealed the 5 bionic men attached to him. "Oh no! Bionic-1! Boys!" The bionic women could not believe their eyes the Viper had the men all along destroying it would be more difficult now than ever before.  
  
"Do you want to risk their lives?" He asked confident the women would not do anything to him if it meant harming the men. "The Viper has the bionic men!" Scarab said happily. "Well, well looks like it is my lucky day I will not only get rid of the viper but 5 of the Bionic 10!" Said he and began to laugh madly. "NO! You can't destroy the viper! You can't kill them, you just can't!" Mother-1 said to him. "I'm sorry my dear but you said you wanted to get rid of the viper and I will help you with his demise." The Viper flew at low level showing his price catch for all of them to see daring them to fire and destroy all six of them.  
  
"What are you fools waiting for destroy the viper!" Scarabina yelled. Scarab's and Scarabina's gang fire at the expose snake coming very close to the bionic men. "Stop! We will not allow you to destroy our partners." Said Lace. "Try and stop us dears." Sword Mistress said to her. The fight that once aimed at destroying the Viper now focus on destroying the remaining members of the Bionic 10; the women were outnumber but fought with all their might not allowing one single shot to hit them. "What is this? They can't do this to me! They have to destroy you five, but? Wait a minute this is good, they will kill each other first then I will get rid of you." He said as an evil smile came to his lips.  
  
The fight was very intense but the 5 bionic women held their own against their foe; finally Scarab and his men rethreaded not being able to destroy the only members of the bionic 10 still out of the reach of the viper. The viper left as soon as the fight was over he needed to find a way to have his enemies destroy one another or he would have to take matters into his own hands. "I cannot believe that fat beetle and his crew allow those women to beat them! Now I'll have to think of a way to get rid of them before they find a way to stop me and I think I have a way to do so, hiss. Since I have the five of you I might as well use you against those you care about."  
  
"The Viper is gone!" Cried Dance-1. "We will find it, and when we do we will rescue the guys." Said Mother-1. "How are we going to find it?" Asked Rock-1. "Not to worry, I have my ESP, remember? I don't know why I didn't think of using it before it will be a lot easier to find it and maybe just maybe I could get in his head and make it release the others." Said she. "You mean you have the power to control his mind?" Asked Ninja-1. "Not really. I just began exploring my ESP more in depth a few months ago and I found out I could control someone's mind for a very brief period of time, but I'm not sure if it will work on the viper." 


	6. Part 6

The Return of the Viper  
  
Part Six  
  
For the next three days the bionic women and professor Sharp tried to find the Viper's hideout using the computer in the SPL, but with no luck Mother- 1 decided it was time she use her ESP to find the snake and bring the men back once and for all. "Are you sure you want do this" Asked Sharp. "Yes prof. I am sure. We have already tried every single method you suggested to find the Viper with no luck, now it's my turn." Said Helen. "Very well then. I will make an interface with the bionic transformation unit; this will give you an even greater power allowing you to use your ESP for longer, but there is the probability of you going into a coma." He said. "This is a risk I must face if we want to bring back our men, if I don't they will be lost to us forever and who knows what the Viper will do to them and the world." Said she.  
  
So the plan began to take form. Mother-1 was hooked on to the bionic transformation unit; several cables ran from her head, chest, and arms. Helen knew the risk she was taking but the fate of the men and the world rested on her ability to find the Viper and forcing it to release its captives. "Are you ready?" Asked Lace. "Yes, yes I am." She responded. "We will commence in 1. . . 2. . . 3" Sharp told her. At once the machine began its duty giving Mother-1 the extra power she needed. Helen twisted and screamed as the surge of power hit her like a hammer. Prof. Sharp and Lace were monitoring the power enhancement while the other girls could only stand and watch the whole process take place. "You have to stop! She's hurting!" Meg begged the prof. "We can't stop now or we'll kill her." Lace told her.  
  
Finally after one hour all was over but Helen wasn't moving. "Mom? Mom can you hear me?" A tear fill Meg called out. "Professor she isn't moving." Sarah said. "What happened?" Asked Momo. "I don't know, but . . . wait? She is moving!" Sharp said with glee. "Mom? Mom? Are you alright?" Meg asked once more. "Hmmm. What's going on? What happened?" Helen asked groggily. "Oh mom! You're alright!" Said her daughter as she hugged her. "How are you feeling?" Sharp asked. "I feel . . . different . . . my mind is stronger. Prof. I think it work! The power enhancement work!" She shouted. "These are great news! Now we can concentrate on finding the others." Said he.  
  
Meantime the Viper was pondering what went wrong with his plan. "This cannot be! You five should have been destroy by now! I will have to try harder to have not only Scarab and his men destroy you but your friends too." The men were now attached to a web unconscious, their power drained, the viper felt an urge to destroy them himself but no he had to wait for his nemesis to destroy them. "I will not give up, I will have your own friends destroy you and when they do I will destroy them. Hissss." The viper began to feel as if someone was watching him, but who could it? He search his lair but no one was there; he didn't know what was going on and he didn't like it at all. "Who is there?" He shouted. "Who are you?" He yelled once more. But nothing, no one was in his lair only him and his captives.  
  
"I know were the Viper is! I can see it and the hideout clearly." Mother-1 said. "Great! We will surprise it! He will never know who hit him!" Josephine said. "No, no we can't go just yet. The Viper has monitors surveying the whole area around his lair; we have to disable the monitors before we rescue our men." Caution Helen. "Then we'll do that first!" Sarah said. "Yes, but won't the Viper know something is wrong when he sees the monitors aren't working?" Momo asked. Don't worry about the monitors Momo. I will take care of them." Helen told her. "How are you going to do that mom?" Meg asked. "I will use the extra power I have to confuse the monitors and make them see the same landscape until we are done with our mission."  
  
The plan was set in motion the bionic women would go to the snake's lair where Mother-1 would use her newly enhance ESP to free the others; she was also counting on her limited mind control ability to further help with the rescue, she knew this could possible be their only chance at destroying the Viper for good. There was also the chance of Scarab intercepting them adding to the danger of their mission. Prof. Sharp had told each of them this could very well be their very last mission if the Viper found a way to stop them with the power it had, that sickening notion could be the end of the Bionic 10. The women knew what they were getting into and were prepare of mind and body to face whatever dangers laid ahead for them. 


	7. Part 7

Return of the Viper  
  
Part Seven  
  
The bionic women entered the dark cave, their hearts raced as they near a light at what appeared to be the centre of the cave. Once they entered the saw the most horrific scene, the men unconscious, and powerless strap to some kind of web. "Oh my goodness!" Mother-1 utter as she glanced at them, their sorry state was pitiful and painful. "What has that snake done to them!" Ninja-1 cried in outraged. "Let's get them down the Viper isn't here at the moment." Mother-1 said. The women got them down in a matter of seconds and took them to Sky Dancer where prof. Sharp waited for them. "What happened to them?" Asked Sharp. "We don't know, the Viper had them in some kind of web and as for what I could tell it drained them of their bions." Lace said to him.  
  
No sooner had the women taken the men to the ship when the Viper arrived and saw what was going on. "What is going on here? It looks like I have the rest of the bionics at my disposal." Said he. "Once I am done with all of them I will take on Scarab and his ragtag team and be done with them as well. I will rule the world once I am done with all of them! No nation in the world will be able to stop me. Hissss!" The snake attacked Sky Dancer but the bionic women flew away before it was hit; that did not sit well with the Viper who followed them, firing, trying to stop them to no avail. "You will not escape me! I am the Viper! I will destroy you!"  
  
Fortunately or unfortunately Scarab showed up just in time to distract the Viper away from the fleeing Sky Dancer. "What in places is going on here?" Scarab asked puzzle. "I think the Viper was chasing after the bionics, darling." Madame-O told him. "I can see that but why did he stop?" "I think he stop because it is coming after us!" Black Widow pointed out. "What?" All of them cried out at once. "Glove get us out of here, now!" Scarab yelled. While the Viper chased after Scarab and his gang prof. Sharp and the bionic women flew away, the Viper never noticed them leaving. "We made it!" Yelled Dance-1 happily. "We are not out of the woods just yet, we still have to get the guys back in shape before anything is done about the Viper. You will need them to help you get rid of the snake." Said Sharp.  
  
At the SPL the bionic men recuperated slowly under the watchful eye of the women and Sharp. "How are you feeling?" Helen asked her husband. "I feel much better now, thanks. How did you find us?" "I use my ESP and a little of my new power to control minds." Said she. "Mind control? Well, well someone didn't tell me about her new powers." Jack said joking. "I'm sorry I never said anything but I wasn't sure it would be permanent; I spoke to prof. Sharp about it and he said it will be permanent although it is of limited use." "It matters not if it is of limited use what matters is that you helped us five and we will be back online soon." Both of them laugh then it had been a long time since they had seen each other and just a laugh made them both feel happy again.  
  
Two days latter the bionic men where back online and ready for action not fully but Sharp told them it would be enough for them to get rid of the Viper. "I just got a message from the Naval station in San Francisco they saw the Viper dive in the ocean not far from their base; they want you to go down there and stop the Viper before it damages anything." Said Sharp. "This will be the chance we've been looking for! We will get rid of it once and for all!" Jack said. The bionics headed out into the ocean to put a stop to the one enemy powerful enough to stop them. "What are we going to do once we there?" Asked Dance-1. "We will worry about that when we get there." Bionic-1 answered. After that no word was exchange among them.  
  
The bionics reached their destination in time to see the Viper rise from the ocean ready to strike a ship down. "The Viper is attacking that naval ship!" Rock-1 called out. "Lets give the Navy a hand!" Said Bionic-1. Soon Sky Dancer swoop down its guns blazing as it fire at the enraged snake. The Viper let go of its target once he realize who was attacking him and he too headed to the skies to meet his enemy face to face. "I got you now Bionic10!" Said the snake. The bionics maneuvered out of the snake's way and landed safely on the ground. "What do we do now?" Karate-1 asked his father. "Prof. Sharp advised me to use the bionic link to stop it, and to make it stronger he gave me this." He said showing some cuff like bracelets.  
  
"What do we do with this?" Asked Ninja-1. "Put them up they will give us the added power to hopefully stop the Viper once and for all." Bionic-1 said. The bionics did as told and soon joined in the link; the Viper swooped down on them but the power the new link created was much too strong, the viper soon felt to the grown and what once held the Viper together began to crumble. The once mighty Viper was now nothing more than the remains of a super jet and a small snake. "We did it!" Yelled the kids. "Great work Bionic 10!" They heard the voice of Prof. Sharp from their comlinks. "You can come home bionics its all over."  
  
The End 


End file.
